You're Looking at The Man
by Fic Me Up
Summary: "But she is curious, and that's a dangerous feeling to have when a Montague's ten steps away from her." An alternative take on the bathtub scene. Naturally there's bickering Rosvolio. :D


_A/N: Hey everyone! This is an alternative take on the bathtub scene in 1x05. Nothing smutty but Rosaline's definitely feeling the heat! :D Title comes from The Killers new song, I felt it was an appropriate Benvolio song lol. I wrote this pretty fast so I'm sorry if there are a ton of mistakes!_

* * *

It's unfair being cooped up in a room with Benvolio Montague while everyone else in the rooms below think they're doing . . . _things_. She knows he'll use this situation to tease her because yes, she is feeling rather awkward, and yes, she has never seen a man without their clothes on. But she is curious, and that's a dangerous feeling to have when a Montague's ten steps away from her.

A Montague with sharp, defined lines, with light hair scattered about the smooth plains of his body. Darker, rougher hair drawing a straight path down to a world unknown to her, but a world she has thought about. A world she discussed many moons ago with her sister and Isabella, laughing in the confines of their room and joking about how odd it looks. A world closed off from her, because she's a lady and ladies do not go near such things.

But today she is a servant girl, trapped alongside with Benvolio Montague (her choice, by the way) and she can't help but _look_. And not only look, but to -

"Like what you see, Capulet?"

A bucket of flaming hot embarrassment drops on her shoulders and she can feel her face heating up. She's paralyzed from fear and getting caught by someone who's-not-her-enemy-but-not-really-her-friend makes the situation worse. Rosaline's tempted to pretend she has no idea what he's talking about, but as his smirk grows wider she has to think of something else, quick.

"I . . . I've heard so much about Benvolio Montague that thought I should see what all the fuss is about." She flushes at how silly her lie sounds. Benvolio smirks once more and stands a little straighter while keeping a tight hold on the cloth around his hips - if Rosaline didn't know any better, Benvolio might be showing off to her.

"And?"

Rosaline's come to care about Benvolio, but she doesn't want him to know that. And she doesn't want him to think she's been ogling at him since it'll inflate his ego even more. So she does the one thing she can do as a woman: make a man feel inferior.

Eyeing him up and down as if she has zero interest, Rosaline purses her lips then shrugs. "Hmm."

That does it - Benvolio shifts, the water splashing around him as he tries not to let his wounded pride get to him. She can see the gears running in his head, and Rosaline can't restrain herself from smirking at his discomfort. At least her comment seems to have shifted the attention away from her, which was the whole point. Still, it makes her smile knowing how flustered Benvolio's feeling right now. She's bested him once again.

His mouth open and closes as he tries to find something to say. Benvolio grips the cloth tighter and his jaw tenses, a habit that appears whenever Rosaline annoys him. "All the women have said -"

"You mean all the whores?" She snorts, which is unbecoming of a lady, but she can't help it. If Benvolio truly thinks all the whores were honest when they were with him, then he's more naive than she assumed.

Ignoring his obvious annoyance, Rosaline straightens her back and tartly says, "The day I meet an honest whore is the day I meet our Lord and Savior."

Raising an eyebrow, Rosaline turns back around and faces the window, intending for his conversation to be over. She'll admit, besting Benvolio with a war of words has quickly become her favorite past time. And naturally she's won this round.

She hears the water splash once more before Benvolio replies, "I haven't heard _anything_ about you regarding things like . . . that."

Turning back around, she looks at him in disbelief and shakes her head. Is he really that stupid? Ladies of respectable families are supposed to keep their virtue intact, so _of course_ no would hear anything about her in that nature. She's not a promiscuous, ill-mannered woman who has dalliances with men before marriage. For Benvolio to think otherwise is an insult to her.

"I'm a _lady_ , you idiot. You're not supposed to hear those things about me."

But she senses he was trying to say something else, which causes her blood to boil in rage and her head spin. Rosaline is a pretty, smart and young woman - men should be clamoring to even be _near_ her presence. Benvolio's insinuating that because he hasn't heard about Rosaline's sexual prowess means she's dull and God knows what else, and for that all Rosaline can see is red.

Eyeing him like a hawk, Rosaline venomously spits out, "And I'll have you know, when my father and mother were alive, there were men lining up by the front door to declare -"

"Their undying love for you?" It's Benvolio's turn to scoff and he finally steps out of the tub, dramatically of course. He leans back with his head tilted up, silently challenging Rosaline, and damn it she finds herself looking at him. Again.

"Capulet, the day I meet an honest man is the day I meet our Lord and Savior. _Literally_."

At a loss for words, she huffs under her breath while Benvolio motions for her to turn back around. Grimacing, Rosaline stares at the window once more and mutters under her breath, silently listing all the ways she could murder him.

She may have won more rounds than Benvolio, but he's certainly won this one. Not for nothing, this means there will be plenty of more chances to best him once again with their war of words. Despite all of it, she finds herself wanting to keep this game up.

And maybe . . . maybe that means she can stare at him for a little while longer than necessary.


End file.
